Örn Ayers
Name: Örn “Dutchy” Ayers Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Comic Books, Soccer, Iceland, Free Love Appearance: Dutchy is a short, skinny boy standing at around 5’5 and weighing 120 pounds. Dutchy is Icelandic and has extremely light blonde hair, which one could easily mistake for white hair from a distance. He has piercing blue eyes and is a rather attractive youth. Dutchy has some very strong feminine qualities and due to his longer hair which he keeps at shoulder length, Dutchy is occasionally mistaken for a girl. Dutchy rather strangely wears a band aid over the bridge of his nose at most times, this is a personality quirk and nothing more. Dutchy enjoys wearing long baggy clothing and hats of all shapes and sizes. His favorite hat is a KNVB toque that is bright orange, which he often wears with a large matching orange shirt several sizes too big for him. Outside of this, Dutchy alternates between wearing long baggy jeans and for variation, occasionally skinny jeans. Biography: Örn, or “Dutchy” as he likes to be called, is the only son of Markús and Tinna Stefansson. Örn was given the last name Markússon, but upon the families emigration to the United States when Örn was 4 years old they changed it to the much more simple sounding “Ayers” for convenience. Born in Vestmannaeyjar off the South Coast of Iceland, the families move was caused by Örn’s Uncle being involved in a car accident while living in America, Örn’s family moved to America to help assist his Uncle in his long road to recovery. Having such a foreign name and bizarre accent (And not knowing much English to boot), Örn was teased and picked on throughout his preschool and elementary school career. His parents were sympathetic to his plight but saw no real way of stopping it. Whichever school the family placed him in he was teased regardless. Instead of growing violent or angry at the teasing, Örn became very withdrawn and would often cry and run away from the bullies. Eventually however, Örn’s accent began to fade slightly and he learned enough English to properly converse with his classmates. He was still teased, but Örn began to find a niche he fit in and he became content. During this time when Örn didn’t have enough social skills to properly converse with his classmates he found solace in American Comic Books. Örn was amazed at the stories of Superman, Batman and other such figures as a young boy and would beg his father to take him to the local comic shop so he would be able to browse through the back issues. Örn didn’t know English very well and at first only read the panels, but eventually as his English improved he began to devour comics at a crazed rate. His constant comic reading certainly improved his English as well. Örn was filled with wonder when it came to the world of comics, and believed anything could be possible within them. Orn had an adverse reaction however to a particular comic, “The Death of Superman”. Superman being Örn’s favorite character, he didn’t take his death very well and Orn cried for days afterwards upon seeing his hero die in the printed pages. Örn eventually realized with the strange continuity of comics, Superman was still alive. He was overjoyed; however Örn to this day has a negative reaction to any comic that one could describe as gritty or ultra-violent. To Örn, the best comics are the ones that let him soar through the sky and forget the isolation and teasing he suffered from the other students. Örn to this day is fond of introducing comics to his fellow students and often brings in his favorite comics to pass around Bayview and share with others. Örn believes that everyone should experience the same joy he found in comics at an early age. Örn was a very sensitive boy from an early age, and his experiences at school did not help him much either. Örn would always run from a fight, and would get especially anxious at the sight of injuries and blood. This mainly stems from one of his first experiences in America, witnessing his seriously wounded Uncle in the Hospital. The sight of someone Örn was so closed to being so seriously injured caused him to be driven into a panic and eventually he ended up puking all over the Hospital floor. When injured Örn tends to panic and be extra cautious to avoid any extra pain he may suffer. As Örn grew older he grew hateful of his name and having to constantly correct people about how it was pronounced, and began to seek a nickname. Örn was an average kid, and tried to find a nickname that the other kids would find “Cool”. This however failed miserably. No matter how often Örn would insist on being called “O-Dog” or something to that effect, the other kids would simply keep calling him Örn. This however changed with the second of Örn’s major interests, Soccer. Not long after his discovery of Comic Books, Örn’s Father was flipping through the channels one day when Örn caught a glimpse of a Soccer game, Eredivisie the Dutch League. The game was Ajax vs VVV-Venlo and before the end of it, Örn had found his new favorite sport. His parents were hesitant to put Örn in a competitive league in America, what with his adverse reactions to physical trauma. Instead they signed Örn up for house league and while he wasn't the best player on the field, he loved every second of it. Örn became a devout follower of Soccer, watching of Dutch League and picking AFC Ajax as the club he wished to support. His second favorite league is Úrvalsdeild (The Premier Iceland Soccer League) although he admits it isn't exactly up to par with Dutch League. Örn was eager to share his love for Soccer with those around him, and his parents couldn't have been happier. The only real problem he can find with Soccer is that when players get injured, he finds himself having to look away. However, Soccer was not exactly the most popular sport in the area and a lot of what Örn was saying went right over his friends heads. However it did finally serve to give Örn a nickname, “Dutchy” due to the fact he watches Eredivisie religiously. Örn was rather pleased with this nickname and it was just catchy enough to work, ever since Örn mostly goes by Dutchy and is only called his real name at home or by teachers. As Dutchy grew older, his group of friends grew more diverse. Remembering what it was like being the new kid and picked on for how he talked and looked, Dutchy was very accepting of new kids and really anyone who wanted to be friends with him. Dutchy who had a rather lonely childhood couldn't have been happier. He grew very much attached to his burgeoning group of friends. Although some still mock him for his slight accent, Dutchy doesn't have to defend himself anymore as most often one of his friends will come to his aid, failing that he retreats from the danger. Dutchy was raised by his parents very well, sheltered from any local area violence and raised to treat everyone equally no matter where they come from. Dutchy is able to display astounding amounts of understanding in the face of ignorance (Up until actual fighting is involved) and doesn't look down on those who don’t share his views but instead seeks to change them. Dutchy is very socially conscious, his parents donate to charity often and made sure that Dutchy was well versed in the injustices of the world. Dutchy being a sensitive guy would often cry when reading about the plight of certain countries and people whom he can't help not sympathizing for. Instead of a single one on one relationship, Dutchy believes in the concept of Free Love; that everyone should be free to be involved with anyone they want at any time as long as it causes both individuals happiness. This of course, is not a very widely held view in America and no one has taken Dutchy very seriously regarding it. Despite this, Dutchy believes that one day everyone in the world should be free to love one another without boundaries such as marriage & one on one relationships. Dutchy may be behind the concept of free love, but this doesn't make him promiscuous. Dutchy remains a virgin despite dating many girls (and guys. Dutchy is bisexual. He believes that if he can find happiness with someone gender shouldn't be a problem.) almost all of whom would gladly have had sex with him. The reason behind this is that Dutchy is more into romance for romances sake rather then the sexual aspect. Dutchy is more prone to cuddling with someone then attempting to feel them up. This has made him very endearing to a great number of students who find him as a lovable guy whose fun to be around and very caring. Dutchy’s relationships are very short-lived however, often times his significant other would simply find it unbearable putting up with Dutchy loving everyone equally and not devoting more time to them. Out of respect, when Dutchy is in a relationship he doesn't actively flirt with other people, but his open relationship concepts puts many people off. Many of Dutchy’s relationships often end with him being dumped, but usually those he has dated have made up with him and continued to be close friends. Dutchy is a fan of parties and supports the legalization of all drugs (although he hasn’t ever taken any). Being fully Icelandic, Dutchy has a lot of Nationalism within him and when he doesn't have his nose buried in a Comic Book or is watching a Soccer game he is often reading up on his home country. He wants to plan a large trip with his friends so he can show them his home country after High School, and the Nordic countries at large. Advantages: Dutchy is a loving guy who naturally cares for people. Sympathetic to everyone, Dutchy is well liked by the student population. Physically active, Dutchy plays Soccer and is a very strong endurance runner. A natural pacifist, other students would find Dutchy very nonthreatening. Disadvantages: Dutchy is a rather wide eyed idealist; with the brutal nature of SotF he will most likely be immensely shocked and terrified. Dutchy becomes very anxious and panicky at the sight of injuries and has been prone to vomiting at the sight of extensive wounds. Dutchy is a rather timid and delicate boy who hasn't been involved in many fights and sympathizes with everyone. The sight of someone close to him being hurt often causes him as much pain as the injured. Those students less accepting of Dutchy’s ideals would most likely ignore him or deem him weird. Dutchy is near incapable of harming others, although it is unknown if he would do so if his life depended on it. Designated Number: Male student no. 139 --- Designated Weapon: Harpoon Conclusion: Sigh. Yet another wimpy pacifist. At least he run. Maybe he'll make for an entertaining chase. Either way, hesitation is death, and I see no other possible outcome for B139. The above biography is as written by Little Boy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Little Boy Kills: None )]] Killed By: Liam Brooks )]] Collected Weapons: Harpoon (assigned weapon) Allies: Sarah Xu, Brendan Wallace, Roland Hayes, Jason Clarke Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "So, I guess this means we're the good guys, yeah?" - To his friends after meeting Brendan on the East Beach. Other/Trivia *Dutchy's favorite football team is Ajax, the same team Little Boy has supported since he first became interested in Soccer. *Although it hasn't been specifically addressed in-game, Dutchy likes to think of himself as a Buddhist and has referenced Buddhism several times. *Dutchy's appearance and personality are based off an idealized version the real life Little Boy. *In D-Day, Dutchy mentions his Uncle is named Magnús Ver Magnússon. This is a nod to real life four time World's Strongest Man, Magnús Ver Magnússon who hails from Iceland. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Örn, in chronological order. The Past: *Activists and Commie Mutant Traitors 'V4: ' *False Awakening *D-Day *Dimer *The Long Road Home *Make Your Own Kind of Music *Streita *Bloodgarden *A White and Soundless Place Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Örn Ayers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * So far, my favourite character of v4. Little is awesome, ain't he? - Inky * ...I want to love him and hug him and squeeze him forever. -Hollyquin * Dutchy was good. Much like Roland, he represented a break from Little's comfort zone. In particular, I think Dutchy's fascinating because he plays up a lot of traits and themes almost universally associated with female characters. In many ways, Dutchy is V4's damsel in distress. Yes, he has a lot more going on. He's got good character, some good relationships, all that. Dutchy's notable largely for freaking out and freezing and being moral support but not very useful otherwise, though, and I love him for that. A lot of handlers didn't know what to make of him, and I think a big part of that is that he plays this archetype to the hilt. Another nice thing about Dutchy is that, for all he needs rescuing, he's not just a victim. It's really uncomfortable when a handler kicks their character around seemingly for no reason than that they enjoy writing kids in pain, but Dutchy's suffering comes as a believable result of his own flaws. He tends to freeze up and cave in to the demands of others. Confronted by Brook, he basically curls up and waits to die. Still, for all that, Dutchy manages to find some peace and hope, even in death. He's not flawless, but I really like him and appreciate the outside-the-box thinking in his execution. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students